Fire and Ice
by ilovemypiratedog
Summary: A fiery red head, an icy blonde. Will these two allow their passion to heat things up or will their feelings freeze over like the snow outside? When Ginny and Draco get thrown together on a group ski trip, things are bound to blow hot and cold. Rated M for a reason. Ginny/Draco, Harry/Luna, Ron/Hermione
1. Long time no see, Ginger

**Chapter 1 "Long time no see Ginger."**

Ginny stood in the bustling Heathrow airport.

Ron was beside her, craning his head over the crowds on the lookout for Harry, Luna and Hermione.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us who she's bringing" he muttered. Ginny knew he meant Hermione.

As part of their new M.A.P (Muggle Awareness Program) the Ministry of Magic was offering heavily discounted overseas holidays to all their employees.

The only catch, they had to act as though they were muggles.

They weren't allowed to apparate, use portkeys or the floo network, and they weren't supposed to use magic. Ginny was sure the Ministry wouldn't really care if they did use magic, but Hermione was adamant that they were all to behave like proper muggles. They were also allowed to bring a partner.

Since Hermione was already going, Ron had (after much begging from her) brought Ginny. Harry of course, would be accompanied by his long time girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Hermione refused to tell anyone who she was bringing and her tight-lippedness was a constant sore spot for Ron.

"You don't think she'd bring Lavender do you?" he asked anxiously, "I mean, I know they go to the same Witches Association branch but that doesn't mean she'd bring her right?"

Ron was being annoying enough that Ginny was willing to let him fret a little bit longer, rather than tell him exactly what Hermione thought of Lavender. He didn't have to suffer for long. A bushy brown head came into view, weaving towards them through the throng of people. It was followed by the sleek blonde head of none other than Draco Malfoy.

/

Ron stood open mouthed, his expression akin to a fish out of water. "What the hell is he doing here" he practically bellowed as soon as they were in earshot. Draco gave Hermione a look that clearly said _I knew this would happen_.

" _Draco_ ," said Hermione, emphasising the word, "is here as my guest. He's my plus one."

"What?" spluttered Ron, his ears slowly turning a particularly bright shade of red. "You couldn't have brought anyone a little less… evil?"

"Yeah, thanks Weasley" said Draco quietly. He looked sombre as he turned to Hermione, "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Ginny hadn't heard that voice in almost three years. It was one she had thought she would never hear again.

"Ha! See even he agrees, he shouldn't be here," interrupted Ron.

Hermione's patience was wearing thin.

"Look if you don't like it, no one is making you come. But honestly, I was hoping you would be a bit more open minded, like Draco here."

Ron was lost for words. Draco smirked and instantly his face was transformed into the one Ginny had always known. The spoiled, haughty boy who always thought he was too good for everyone else, especially mudbloods and blood traitors such as themselves. Her curiosity pricked as she wondered why he would even consider joining them in the first place.

"Long time, no see Ginger."

She placed a hand on one hip. "Ginger?"

"Well I can't call you Wealsey now can I? It would get confusing seeing as there's two of you."

"What should I call you then? Blondie?" she countered.

He gave a humourless smile.

"Well I'd settle for 'My Lord', or if you're feeling particularly generous 'Your Majesty'."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron spluttered in outrage, but before he could open his mouth they were interrupted by the arrival of Harry and Luna.

Ginny rushed to hug them and greetings were exchanged all around. Finally Harry turned to Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry extended his hand which Draco shook. It was a stiff greeting, but civil.

"Harry mate, can you believe it! Hermione's gone and made Malfoy her bloody plus one," Ron chimed in as though it wasn't already blindingly obvious.

"Yeah I know," said Harry, "She told me last week."

"What!" The redness in Ron's ears had spread to his face and was starting to make its way down his neck. "You… you knew about this?"

He rounded on Hermione. "How could you tell Harry and not me?"

"Because I knew you'd do this" She hissed. "I knew you'd make a scene."

"I am not making a scene" He almost yelled, causing several muggles in the vicinity to look in their direction.

"Ronald," she snapped, "I invited him. Draco is my guest, he's staying, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"But –"

"That's final!"

Malfoy snickered. "Looks like you've been put in your place then Weasley."

"And don't you antagonise him." Hermione rounded on Draco with a ferocity that would have had any of them running for the hills.

Draco nodded his surrender. "Whatever you say, Granger."

"Looks like you've been put in _your_ place then Malfoy" countered Ginny.

He narrowed his eyes at her but she was sure his mouth twitched, as if he were holding back a smile.

"I'm so glad we finally get to do this" said Luna as they headed towards the check in counter to collect their tickets. "Two weeks in America will just be lovely. I do hope we get to see some Jackalopes."

/

Ron had flat out refused to allow Hermione to sit next to Draco on the plane, insisting instead that she sit with him. Hermione had agreed, hoping to put him in a better mood.

Ginny kindly offered her seat to Harry so he could sit with Luna, leaving her to eleven hours of what she thought would be strained silence with the Slytherin. Straight away she busied herself with music, movies and all the muggle entertainment the flight had to offer. Draco chose a more traditional route and buried his nose in a book.

It wasn't until they received their first meal that he spoke.

"So Granger and Weasley still going strong then?" Draco asked from the seat beside her.

Ginny wondered for a moment if he could be interested in Hermione but dismissed it almost immediately. Pureblood superiority had been drummed into Draco since birth, he wasn't about to drop all that in an instant. Even if he did seem… less unpleasant than before.

"Yes, well they've been living together for a while now, but I wouldn't be expecting him to pop the question any time soon. He goes pale every time Mum mentions grandchildren," she chuckled.

"So do you keep in contact with anyone from Hogwarts?" she asked tentatively.

He thought for a moment, "Zabini. We're pretty close, and Granger. That's it.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, we kind of got on speaking terms that last year of school and have kept in touch since."

Ginny's eyes widened with surprise. "I never even knew you went back. She never said…"

He gave a wry smile. "I don't blame her. So how about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you see anyone from school?"

"Not really, just this lot. There's the occasional lunch with girls from my dorm, and I speak to Dean Thomas every now and then I suppose. It's been a while, as you know. I didn't go back for my NEWTS."

"How come?"

"Got picked to play for the Harpies as soon as I turned 17. Didn't see the point in staying on with a career opportunity like that."

He simply nodded and went back to his book.

Ginny placed her headphones back over her ears. She frowned, wondering why she had revealed personal information to someone who was worse than a stranger.

/

The rest of the journey passed easily. They arrived late afternoon, and almost straight away they were boarding their connecting flight to Wyoming. The group intended to spend 2 weeks skiing before returning to California. Darkness had fallen, by the time they reached their hotel. Ginny stood in the atrium, leaning against Luna, staring down at her suitcase with tired eyes. Though they had all dozed on the plane, everyone was exhausted, cold and (in Ron's case) somewhat irritable.

His dulcet tones broke into her thoughts as he raised his voice at the poor muggle woman at the concierge desk.

"What do you mean, a mistake? Well why can't you fix it?"

Hermione was trying to get him to lower his voice as Ginny came over.

"What's up?"

"Some VIP guests showed up unannounced and they're short a room," said Hermione. "There's only three rooms between us, instead of four. I'm afraid you'll have to share a room, instead of having your own like we'd planned."

"Well what are we going to do?" said Ron, turning away from the very harassed looking desk lady. "Someone's going to have to share with that git," he jerked his chin towards Draco.

Ginny looked over at Draco. Since their conversation on the plane he had been quiet and distant. Aside from their exchange of quips upon meeting, he hadn't really seemed much like the haughty, sneering teenager she once knew. Ginny decided to trust in Hermione's judgement. If Hermione had though Draco a decent enough person to stay in touch with all these years, then she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's fine," said Ginny, "I'll share a room."

"No you bloody well won't. I will not have my sister sharing a bed with a- a- a Slytherin. What would Oliver say?"

"Calm down Ron" Hermione pleaded. "The suite has a fold out couch, they won't even have to sleep in the same room."

She turned to the desk lady.

"Could you just have someone show us to our rooms, please."

Draco cracked a smile when they broke the news to the others.

"Didn't get enough of me on the plane then Ginger."

Ginny thought Ron's head was going to explode.

/

The rooms were in fact quite lovely. Warm brown and cream tones gave them the luxurious yet rustic feel one could expect to find in a ski lodge. The bottom floor featured a kitchenette and bathroom. A small spiral staircase wound up to the loft which over-looked the spacious living area. A large television was mounted about the small fireplace. The hotel staff had kindly pulled out and prepared the couch bed already. Piled high with pillows, it looked as inviting as any bed Ginny had seen.

Draco took one look at it and sneered. "Sorry Ginger but I think I'd rather sleep on the floor than on that thing."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to ruin your silk pyjamas" she countered.

"Exactly"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'll sleep on the couch, I don't care, I'm totally exhausted."

And with that they parted ways, Draco to the loft, and Ginny to a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **So a little background, I started writing this in 2008 (yikes) on a skiing trip to the states (big surprise). After taking a loooong break from writing fanfics I am now back into it so this first chapter is a little rough. However, I do have about half this story completed so can promise some regular updates for now... and then we'll see. I won't say reviews will definitely make me update, bit they will help :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I did once go on a similar holiday (just with less sex). On that note, rated M for a reason! Much smut in later chapters, you have been warned!**


	2. Rather a weasel than a ferret

**Chapter 2 "Rather a weasel than a ferret"**

The next morning Ginny was up early, eager to get started. Glancing up to the loft she assumed Draco was still slumbering. He didn't seem the type to be an early riser. She badly wanted a shower, having fallen asleep in the same clothes she had worn on the plane. She emerged feeling rejuvenated, pale skin flushed from the heat.

Draco had awoken while she washed. He lounged against the kitchen counter, arms folded. His usually sleek hair was tousled with sleep and a shadow covered his jaw. A tight black t-shirt stretch across his chest, hinting at a sculpted body. Ginny didn't want to admit it, but he almost looked… good.

"Finally. You look like a drowned cat. I hope you saved some water for the rest of us."

Just like that, the illusion was shattered. This was the Malfoy she knew. Always ready with an insult or snarky remark.

"What does it matter?" she countered. "I don't think any amount of water is going to make an improvement on you."

Ginny threw him a smug smile and headed down to breakfast.

/

After renting all their equipment they were ready to hit the slopes. Hermione of course, had skied before with her family. Draco had never skied but picked it up with a speed that was astounding.

Ginny had opted for a snowboard and after a morning lesson, headed up the mountain to join the other two on some harder runs.

Luna, to everyone's surprise, was an excellent skier. She stayed down on the bottom slopes and put her endless patience to the test by taking on the daunting task of coaching Ron and Harry.

For two, resonably talented Quidditch players, the boys were helpless on the snow and spent more time falling than actually skiing.

/

"I just don't get it" said Harry at dinner that night.

"It's like I'm so used to flying I can't do ground sports"

"I'm a good Quidditch player and I don't suck at snowboarding" said Ginny.

"Always the modest one aren't we Ginger," observed Draco form across the table.

"Why Malfoy," she asked sweetly, "didn't you know? I was just following your shining example."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"I didn't know you spent all those years watching me so closely Ginger. Must have been hard, having to view me from afar, never close enough to touch."

"Hey lay off my sister," interjected Ron angrily.

"Keep your pants on Weasel," said Draco, his eyes still on Ginny. "We were only playing."

Now it was Ginny's turn to frown.

"Don't call him that."

"Oh I forgot Ginger. You're a weasel too."

"Rather a weasel than a ferret."

His eyebrows lifted. He hadn't expected the jab. He held her gaze as she glared at him, before sighing.

"Ok, ok, I surrender. My apologies Ronald, if I offended you, but old habits die hard."

Ginny snorted her anger leaving her. "Only mum ever calls him Ronald."

"Or Hermione when she's mad," added Harry and with that they all laughed and the tension was broken.

/

The walk home from the restaurant was pleasant. Their lodge was located in lovely little skiing village, right at the base of the mountain. The snow fell thickly, promising a good covering of powder for the next day. Warm light spilled from the windows of restaurants and bars as they meandered past. Despite feeling warm and well fed, Ginny was struck by a pang of sadness. Watching Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Luna stroll along arm in arm really brought home that she was missing something.

"I can hold your hand if you like."

Ginny jumped, unawares that Draco had come up beside her.

"What?!"

"Well, a little shorty like you could get buried in snow this deep. We wouldn't want you to get lost now do we."

She scowled. "You can keep your hands to yourself Malfoy. Stick them anywhere near me and I'll cut them off."

He chuckled.

"I shouldn't have worried. You're so full of fire the snow would just melt."

/

Ginny stopped to chat with Luna just outside her door. After hugging her friend goodbye, she continued on to the next room.

"Those two seemed pretty loved up."

Draco was sprawled on the couch in front of the fire. "I hope the walls are thick."

Ginny ignored him, pulling off her coat and hanging it up.

"So what about you Ginger? Anyone special in your life?"

The question caught her off guard and another pang of sadness went through her chest.

"What makes you think I would tell you if there was?" she said, a little more harshly than she had intended.

"So you admit that there isn't? I should have known. A man would have to be crazy to stick around you for too long."

"It's really none of your business Malfoy."

"I don't know, it's pretty romantic, snow outside, thick rug by the fireplace. I need to know if a jealous boyfriend is going to come bursting in- "

"Why are you even here Malfoy?" she snapped, interrupting him.

Now it was his turn to look taken aback. It was only for a second, before he schooled his features into his normal smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here, on this trip? You don't even like muggles, or mudbloods, or any of us."

His brow creased ever so slightly as he thought about it.

"I guess I don't really hate any of those things any more."

"Bullshit. I find it hard to believe that little Master Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin has suddenly decided to become a decent human being." She hadn't really meant to lash out, but his comments had stung and she wanted to keep the conversation away from her love life.

He swung his legs off the couch and stood up, his expression hard.

"Don't act like you know me Weasley. You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, I think I do." She stepped towards him.

"I think you're the same spoilt," she took a step closer, "arrogant," another step, "selfish boy you've always been."

They were face to face.

He stared down at her, grey eyes icy. He was so close, their chests almost touching.

"I was right." His voice was low and flat. "Too much time around you would drive any normal man insane," and suddenly he was gone, striding away towards the door.

Ginny just stared in shock.

"Go to hell Malfoy" she yelled after him, but received no reply.

/

Frustrated, she pulled out the futon and began preparing for bed. She had been lying in the dark for ten minutes when she heard him return.

She sat up in bed. In the faint light of the dying fire she saw him pause.

"Look I – I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I just get a bit um..."

"Hot headed?" She couldn't see his smirk, but she could feel it. "Don't worry about it Ginger, I'm no saint either."

He headed upstairs, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

 **Wooo, a next day update. I'm just really keen to get this one out to you guys as I've been sitting on it for a while.**

 **Enjoy**


	3. Only because I've been drinking

**Chapter 3 "Only because I've been drinking"**

The next morning, walking out of the bathroom, Ginny stopped short to avoid crashing right into Draco. Still dressed for bed, she was only wearing underpants, and a large shirt that barely touched her thighs.

Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Tsk tsk, you're very clumsy for someone who's supposedly so good at sport."

She stepped back and placed her hand on her hip. "Supposedly? I am a nationally ranked Chaser thank you very much."

"Well I've never seen you play now have I?"

Shaking her head she brushed passed him intending to find some clothes to put on, or at the very least, some pants.

"Coincidently, I do always keep up with the sports section of the Prophet." He said from behind her. "Very interesting what they had to say this morning."

Ginny froze.

" _The usually private Puddlemere United Captain, Oliver Wood_ ," he quoted " _was spotted out and about with Jessica Mason of the Wimbourne Wasps only two weeks after his alleged break up with a Holyhead Harpies player._ Hmm, Ginge, That's got to… sting."

She spun around to see him heading towards door.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the media Malfoy."

"Oh, but I think this time they're on to something."

"You don't know that was me."

He stuck his head back inside.

"Ginger darling, you're wearing a Puddlemere United t-shirt."

/

"Don't tell Ron."

"And good morning to you too."

Ginny pulled a chair out from opposite Draco who was eating breakfast while reading the Prophet."

"Please, he loves Oliver. If he finds out we broke up I'll never hear the end of it."

"I think you underestimate my love of blackmail."

"I'm serious Malfoy."

He simply stared at her.

Sighing, she placed her elbows on the table.

"Look, maybe we didn't get off to a very good start last night. I know you're not exactly who you used to be. You've changed, we've all changed, but this is important to me. Besides, we're stuck together for the next two weeks and unless we want to be at each others throats the entire time we best start trying to get along. Truce?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I won't say anything."

She breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thanks."

Over his head Ginny saw the others entering the dining hall.

"Shoot." Leaning across the table she yanked the paper from his hands and bundled it in her lap just in time as their friends joined them.

"Couldn't we get the Prophet just this once" Ron was whining. "The Cannons were playing last night and I wanted to check the scores."

"No Ron, I told you," admonished Hermione, "We are supposed to act like muggles all trip so that is what we are going to do. Read the local newspapers if you like."

"Alright" he grumbled as Harry and Hermione headed off to the buffet.

"How did you sleep?" asked Luna.

"Great" said Ginny, "the couch is pretty comfy."

"Some gentleman you are" Ron threw at Draco, "making her sleep on the couch while you take up the whole bed."

"Oh I invited her into the bed too, said Draco silkily, "but you know – "

He didn't get to finish as Ron jumped up, fists clenched.

"Ron, he's joking," Ginny said quickly before he could do something stupid. "It's fine, I like the couch, I'm fine."

Ron glared at Draco for a moment, before striding off after Hermione.

"So how's Oliver, Gin?" said Harry as he rejoined them, "I hear he's got a big game coming up against Wimbourne."

"Yes, well you know Oliver, working hard as always." Ginny glanced at Draco, willing him not to say anything as she clutched the Prophet beneath the table.

"They're a tough side to beat," said Draco, "I believe they have some very strong players this season. Knox, Cullins, Mason…" he trailed off as Ginny gave him a swift kick to the shins and glared at him across the table.

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry, oblivious to their exchange, "It'll be a good match."

"So what's the plans for today?" asked Ginny in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"There's a bar down the street that's having a ladies night" said Luna. "Half price drinks."

"Oooh an American bar," Hermione cooed as she and Ron returned. "Sounds like fun, we could have a girls night, let the boys have some time to, um, hang out."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco across the table. He didn't really seem the sort to "hang out."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Harry, "now let's eat up and hit the slopes. I'm definitely going to make it onto the chairlift today."

/

Ginny stared in the mirror holding up first the black dress, then the red.

"Definitely the black one," came a voice from above. She glanced up to see Draco looking down at her.

"You think?"

"Can't go wrong with a little black dress. Or so I've been told."

She held up the black dress again.

"Alright, black it is."

Ginny made to open her dressing gown, but paused, glancing up. Draco still watched her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all" He sent her a cheeky grin, but moved out of sight.

She dropped the gown, exposing her black lace bra and panties. Stepping into the dress, she wiggled it over her hips and slipped her arms through the sleeves.

Draco made his way downstairs.

Ginny wasn't really particularly shy, and given that she had zero interest in Draco, she didn't actually care too much if he saw her, but still, a girl had to have principles.

"Zip me up?" she asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He came over and in one swift movement ran the zipper up her spine.

"The red one is nice" he said, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. "but you should save it for a special occasion. Besides," he added "It's not really your colour."

He stepped back away from her.

"What is my colour?"

She turn to face him and he gave a little smirk. "Green. To contrast your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." But in her minds eye she couldn't help but picture what she'd look like in a flowing green dress.

"Let's get going."

/

They were the last ones to join the others in the entrance hall.

"Now, you _behave,_ " Hermione was saying to Ron, emphasising the word.

"You too" muttered Ginny to Draco. "He may be a pain but he's still my brother. I don't want him coming back with his arms cursed off.

He rolled his eyes, but gave a lazy smile.

"Whatever you say."

She narrowed her eyes and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry, I still remember a certain bat bogey hex, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"And you just be you," said Luna patting Harry lightly on the chest.

Ginny smiled at them.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, and losing Fred, Ginny had withdrawn from everyone. She and Harry quickly realised it wasn't going to work between them. In Ron and Hermione's case, everything they had been through had brought them closer together, but with Harry and Ginny it had only pushed them apart.

Instead, she threw herself into her new career as a Quidditch Chaser and never looked back.

Luna was good for Harry though, she mused. She had this ability to see the beauty in everything, and to always put a smile on your face. She was Harry's light after he had been through so much darkness.

Shrugging on their coats and scarfs, and saying their goodbyes the group headed out into the cold. The girls, turned left, heading for the bar at the end of the street. The boys, went right, towards whatever club or pub they had chosen for the evening.

Ginny just hoped all three would be alive at the end of the night.

/

Ginny stumbled through the door sometime after midnight. Pulling off her heeled boots she nearly fell over. _I am not nearly as sober as I thought I was_ she mused to herself.

The light was still on in the loft, as Draco had left it.

"Malfoy?" she called, but received no response.

Slipping out of the dress and into her shirt she stared at the unfolded couch. She really couldn't face setting it up right now.

She glanced upstairs, realising suddenly that she hadn't even seen what was up there. It had been Draco's domain since they first entered the room.

The first thing she noticed that everything was neat. An empty suitcase sat in the corner. Overcome with curiosity, Ginny opened the small closet to find all Draco's clothes meticulously folded or hanging neatly. Her thoughts went to the level below where the garments that weren't piled in her suitcase were strewn about the floor.

She ran her hand over a woollen sweater. Cashmere, she was sure. Everything was was quite neutral, mostly darker colours, but it all oozed quality and expense.

Her brow creased as through her alcohol induced fog she struggled to remember what Draco had worn out that night. Whatever it had been it had fit nicely across his shoulders. She has noticed as he zipped up her dress. Her frown deepened as she rejected that thought almost immediately. This was Draco Malfoy. Nothing about him was nice.

In an attempt to distract herself she turned to the bed. It was gorgeous. Huge and soft, with a delicately patterned duvet. Running her hand along it she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to slip beneath the covers. She bit her lip. Draco could be back any minute, but the thought became too tempting. _Just for a moment_ she thought, as she lay down, revelling in the luxurious feel of the sheets against her skin. With a contented sigh, she drifted off to sleep.

/

Ginny awoke to find Draco, clad only in pyjama bottoms pulling back the duvet and sliding into the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep your hair on Ginger, I don't bite." he muttered as he reached over and switched out the lamp.

"You can't sleep here!" she said, starting to panic.

"Why not, it's my bed after all. You're the one that's not supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should go."

In the darkness, she could see him prop himself up on his elbows.

"Look, it's ok if you want to stay. It's definitely big enough for the both of us. I know you always say the couch is fine but it can't be anywhere as nice as this."

She paused, halfway out of the bed, and slowly lowered herself back down.

"Well, that's true. This is a really nice bed. Just –"

"Let me guess, don't tell Ron."

"Um, yeah."

"Do I look like a man that wants to die?"

She let out a snort of air.

They lay for a moment in the darkness before she spoke again.

"So…how'd it go?"

"Well I've still got my head on don't I?"

She giggled, "And Ron? Does he have all his limbs?"

"Ten fingers and ten toes… assuming that's what he started with."

She giggled again.

"Think I'm funny do you Ginger."

"Only because I've been drinking."

"You keep telling yourself that," he muttered as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Ginny lay there in the darkness. A strange thought had entered her mind. The brief glimpse she had seen of Draco climbing into the bed, shirtless. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that image out of her head.

 _Only because I've been drinking_ she thought as she succumbed to sleep once more.

 **Another chapter so soon! I just couldn't resist. Hope you like it.**


	4. You like blondes then do you?

**Chapter 4 "You like blondes then do you?"**

The first thing Ginny noticed when she woke was that there was a body next to hers. Startled, she rolled away as the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

She, Ginny Weasley, had shared a bed with Draco Malfoy. Never in her life had she expected to even think that sentence. Carefully, so as not to wake him she slid out of the bed. He didn't even stir.

Looking back as she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help but notice the definition of the muscles that ran across his back. She rushed down the stairs before she could have any more of these ridiculous, dangerous thoughts. There was no way she could deal with any of this before without a large cup of coffee first.

She didn't look at him as he came down from the loft.

"Morning Ginger. Are you coming up the mountain with Granger and I this morning?" She heard him sit in one of the chairs at the small table.

"No, I have another lesson with my snowboarding instructor today."

"You seem rather pleased by the prospect."

She grinned as she moved towards her suitcase to start looking for clothes.

"What can I say, he's cute, blonde and American."

"You like blondes then do you Ginger?"

He reclined back in his chair.

Ginny had leaned over, rummaging through her case and his gaze travelled up her muscular legs to the pair of white lacy panties peeking out from beneath the shirt.

"I prefer them, yes,"

"And I suppose you want me to say how much I adore red heads?"

He snapped his eyes up to her face as she turned back around.

"Draco!" said Ginny in a shocked whisper. "You better not let Hermione hear you talking about Ron like that."

/

A morning snowboard lesson provided a welcome distraction from her emotional turmoil. He instructor was a local named Calvin. He had a mop of blonde hair shoved under a brightly coloured beanie and the most intense blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. She liked the way his white smile flashed in his snow tanned face, and how he held her close to him as he explained where she should be placing her weight for certain manoeuvres.

"You're getting good for only a few lessons. You have great balance Ginny."

She smiled.

"Thanks, I guess it's because I already do a sport that requires a lot of balance."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Oh, um, horse riding." She said the first thing that came into her head.

"That's cool man. So anyway, you're my last lesson this morning. I'm meeting a few friends up top. Do you want to come?"

Ginny grinned.

"Sure"

/

It was already starting to get dark when she headed back to the hotel. She knocked on Hermione's door, but there was no answer. The same for Harry. Heading back to her own room she found Draco on the couch with a book.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, as she removed her heavy clothing.

"I believe they had dinner plans."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't hungry. Where were you?"

"With Calvin, my instructor."

"All day?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to meet some of his friends. We went to the terrain park together."

"Moving a little fast aren't we Ginger?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't like your tone Malfoy."

He arched an eyebrow. "I mean, you only broke up with Wood two weeks ago, surely you're not moving on already?"

Ginny felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to discuss Oliver.

"It's none of your business."

"What happened? I'm curious."

She glared at Draco. "I said it's none of your business."

Try as she might to hold it back, a tear slid from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Geez Ginger, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rising from the couch he moved towards her.

"Look I'm sorry, alright."

This almost apology was too much for Ginny and she dissolved into a waterfall of tears.

Draco looked uncomfortable.

Gingerly, he put an arm behind her back and steered her to the couch.

Grabbing a box of tissues from a nearby table he offered one to her which was gladly accepted.

After a few minutes the sobs subsided and she was left with only the hiccups and a slightly shameful feeling of having lost control in front of Malfoy.

She took a deep breath.

"We were together for a year," she began in a shaky voice.

"A long time then"

"It's not that long."

"Oh?"

"He proposed, alright. That's why we broke up. He wanted to run off and get married and start a family and… and I just wasn't ready for that. It was all happening too fast, I couldn't cope, so I said no. After that it was pretty much over. He could barely look at me. He got upset, then mad, then he begged me to reconsider. But it wasn't going to work, I just couldn't see that for myself right now."

"Gin, you're nineteen. Of course you shouldn't be thinking about settling down now. You're young. You need to go have fun, explore things, assess your options."

She turned to look at him, surprised.

"You know Draco, in all the years we've known each other, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He didn't say anything for a beat.

"You called me Draco."

"Yeah I guess so. You called me Gin."

"Yeah, well, it's short for Ginger."

She shook her head, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You are impossible."

"Look," he said. "Everyone else is out to dinner. You must be starved. How about I whip us up something?"

She looked up at him sceptically.

"You… are going to cook?"

Winking, he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"I won't tell Hermione if you don't."

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but still, things are progressing. Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Liar Liar, pants on fire

**Chapter 5 "Liar liar, pants on fire."**

Ginny opened her eyes the next morning feeling refreshed. It had weighed on her, not being able to tell anyone about Oliver's proposal. She was glad she could get it out of her system, even if it was only to Malfoy. Draco, she mentally corrected herself. He was Draco now.

Looking over, she realised the other side of the bed was empty. Even more surprisingly, the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted up from below.

Ginny padded down the stairs to find Draco sitting at the table staring into a mug with distaste.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee" she said.

"When in Rome," he muttered and took a gulp.

"Eurgh. I don't know how you drink this stuff. It's disgusting."

"Is not." She reached the table and took the mug from him. Cradling it between her hands, she took a long sip and gave a contented sigh. "Mmm, that's what gets me up in the morning."

He raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. I'm just going to have a quick shower, and then we can head down to breakfast."

She was sitting on the couch when Draco emerged, clad in only a towel. She managed to keep her eyes on the book in her hand but her concentration slipped as he reached the top of the stairs. He did indeed have a muscular back.

"Stop drooling Ginger" he remarked loudly as he moved out of sight.

"I wasn't staring," she replied automatically.

He moved back into view, a wicked grin on his face.

"Who said anything about staring?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late."

/

The group piled into the hotel entrance joking and laughing after a long day on the snow. Ron and Harry were finally getting the hang of it and they had all spent an enjoyable afternoon going up and down the slopes.

"Ok, plans for the evening?" asked Hermione.

"I've got a suggestion." said Harry "Hot tubs. I hear they have some on the hotel roof. Sounds like it would be very relaxing"

Everyone heartily agreed and after a hurried meal they all headed up to the rooftop terrace.

Two steaming tubs awaited them. The closer one was already occupied by some older gentlemen but the far side was empty. It was quite an experience standing in the freezing winter air in naught but their swimsuits as they shed their coats and gowns. Eagerly they slid into the hot, bubbling water.

Ginny made a point of sitting next to Draco, rather than opposite him, so she wouldn't be tempted to look at his body. This proved to be a mistake though, as once they had all squeezed in there was not much room to spare. A jolt of electricity shot up her side, every time his thigh brushed hers.

 _This is ridiculous_ she thought to herself. _You're acting like you've got some hopeless schoolgirl crush._

"Huh?"

She realised Harry was taking to her. She had been concentrating so hard on Draco she hadn't heard a word.

"I said, how's the snowboarding lessons going? You have a good instructor?"

"I'd say," giggled Hermione. "I've seen him. He's pretty cute. Isn't that right Gin?"

"Um, yeah," she responded lamely.

Ron scowled.

"Whatsit matter if he's good looking or not? That doesn't help his teaching. Ginny's already got a boyfriend anyway."

"Boyfriend's don't last forever though," Draco spoke up, "Can't hurt to have some… options."

Under the water Ginny's hand went straight to Draco's thigh. Her nails dug in, warning him to keep his mouth shut. The only outward sign he gave that he even felt her was a twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"She doesn't need options" said Ron firmly. "Oliver's great. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded his agreement.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look. Over the years that she'd known the blonde, Ginny had discovered that Luna was much more perceptive than she let on. It wouldn't have surprised her in the slightest if the other girl had figured out that she was now single.

Ginny felt Draco place his hand on hers and carefully remove her claws from his leg. Realising what she had done she snatched her hand back.

Thankfully, the others had moved on to a different topic of conversation and she was left in peace. Leaning back against the tub wall she closed her eyes.

Before long, everyone started getting ready to head back. She felt Draco move away from her and the water churned as they all climbed out.

She heard Luna speak.

"Are you coming with us Ginny?"

"No, I will stay a little longer."

She had taken a few falls in the terrain park that day and the warm water was doing wonders to ease her aching muscles.

Still with her eyes closed she sunk deeper into the water.

"Mmmm"

"Stars are bright tonight."

Draco's voice brought her bolt upright. She had thought everyone had left. Looking around she saw it was just him and her. Alone.

Even the gentlemen in the other tub had called it a night.

"Yes, I suppose they are."

He stood up out of the water. Steam rose from his skin, dissipating in the frigid air as he stared into the sky.

For the first time Ginny allowed herself to look at him. Really look at him.

Rivulets of water ran down his torso and over the perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles of his stomach. Broad shoulders tapered to a narrow waist. A deep V framed his hips, disappearing into his shorts.

Having dated several Quidditch players, Ginny was used to an athletic build, but this was more. This was the body of man who made an effort to work out, honing his physique.

"Like what you see Ginger?"

She had been caught staring.

"You wish."

She pulled a face, secretly glad that her heat reddened skin hid her blush.

He sunk back into the water. She bit her lip. She had to get her mind on something else, anything else or she might just do something she would regret.

He moved towards her.

"Bit of a different evening from yesterday." He mused.

"Uh, yeah."

He was getting closer. Ginny suddenly knew that she had to get away. She had to get far away from him or she wouldn't be able to help herself.

"You know what, we should go," she squeaked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's getting late." She was already out of the tub and yanking on her dressing gown.

"Woah, slow down there Ginger."

But she was gone.

Ginny had almost made it back to the room by the time he had caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her mind scrambled to come up with some kind of excuse for her behaviour.

"Nothing, I just, I feel stupid about all the crying last night."

"You shouldn't."

"I know, I just…" a thought suddenly struck her and her panic was replaced with an evil grin. "I'd just like to even the score a little bit."

He looked wary.

"I want to know about you. Tell me something about you. A secret."

He raised an eyebrow. His favourite expression, she had decided.

"Ginger, you couldn't handle my secrets."

"Tell me anyway."

/

He made her wait until they were showered and tucked into bed before allowing the interrogation to begin.

"So how did you become friends with Hermione? Why? I thought you hated people like her. What changed?

"Well I changed. Everything changed. After the battle… I was on the outside, _I_ was the hated one. Zabini was the only one of my friends that wasn't mixed up in… all that, you know… and he stuck by me. I couldn't stand to be in my own house. Some of them still thought _He_ was right you know. I avoided the common room. I spent a lot of time in the library. I had come back to finish my education so that's what I did. That's all I did. One day I was doing an essay and she looked over my shoulder and corrected something I had written. I swallowed my pride and asked for her help. Over time, we ended up studying together most days. She could have very well have hated me, and quite rightly so, but instead she showed compassion. I'll never forget that."

"Typical 'Mione, always looking out for the little guy." said Ginny "In my third year, she started SPEW- "

"What?"

"S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. She would stay up, knitting little outfits to leave the elves so that they could be set free."

He laughed. "I'd believe that."

He laughed so rarely. Ginny wished he would do it more often. He had a nice laugh.

"So there I was, former "Prince of Slytherin", as you say, with one friend, and a muggle born study companion. Oh how the mighty had fallen."

His laugh this time was tinged with bitterness.

"Anyway, we kept in touch. There were times when I was in a pretty dark place. She always had time to listen. Sent an owl every week. I owe her a lot."

He settled back, eyes closed, ready for sleep.

Ginny longed to reach out and touch him, to hold his hand, to comfort him somehow.

"Well your luck has turned. You've got me too now."

"Do I?" his voice was soft, caressing. "That's nice, I like having you Ginger."

Something in the way he had said that caused her to tingle all over. She didn't know how to respond.

She longed to touch him even more, but differently this time. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to let them slide down his taut stomach until her thumbs were playing with the hemline of his pants. To rake her fingernails across his back and pull him close while she nuzzled at his neck. The strength of her feelings surprised her.

"Draco?" she asked, in an effort to distract herself.

"Mmm" he murmured, sounding sleepy.

"What do you do for work.?"

"I manage a few of my families businesses."

"Businesses?"

"We own an apothecary, a tailor and an antique store… among other things."

"I never knew."

"There's a lot you don't know Gin. Now go to sleep."

/

Ginny couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with all that he had said and all that she had felt. She struggled to comprehend it. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling but that didn't last long. Moving to her side, she wiggled, trying to find a comfortable position.

"If you don't stop your squirming right now," came a muffled voice beside her, "I will pin you down to the bed."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

An arm came out of nowhere, slinking around her middle. She was pulled backwards until she felt the warmth of his chest on her back.

"Now settle," he breathed in her ear

She froze. Half of her wanted to wrench his arm off her and run far, far away. The other half, the stronger half, wanted turn over and push her body up against his as close as possible.

He felt her stiffen.

"Relax," he whispered. "I'm a good boy."

She snorted "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Well, in that case I better take them off then."

She gulped.

"Don't you dare!"

He chuckled. His breath tickled the back of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and she hoped Draco couldn't feel it.

"Go to sleep, little fiery one."

Slowly she relaxed, leaning into his body.

 _I could get used to this_ was her last thought as she lost consciousness. The question was whether she should.

 **Not much to say about this one, but our pair is certainly getting closer. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible. Thoughts?**


	6. Is that a challenge?

**Chapter 6 "Is that a challenge?"**

Ginny was woken by a knock at the door. Carefully, she eased out from under Draco's arm and headed down the staircase.

It was Luna.

"Oh Ginny, sorry to wake you, I just-"

She stopped when she saw the couch neatly folded away. It definitely had not been slept on last night.

"It's not like that." Ginny said immediately.

Luna smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Luna."

"I was just heading down to have breakfast. I guess I'll see you down there."

She turned and walked off down the hall.

"It's not like that!" Ginny called after her.

"Jesus Ginger, are you trying to wake the entire hotel."

Draco came slowly down the stairs.

Ginny busied herself with making coffee. She knew that if she looked at Draco, she wouldn't be able to help revisiting her thoughts from last night.

He headed to the bathroom and she heard the shower start. Deciding to skip breakfast, she threw on her warmest clothes and headed straight out to the snow.

/

Draco had a serious problem.

He thought about it as he stood under the water, staring at the floor. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from the Weasley girl. She had managed to worm her way into his bed, and slowly into his mind as well.

 _Keep in control_ he thought to himself.

He thought about her walking around in her oversized shirt, that shapely ass just peeking out from beneath. Damn he hated that shirt. It served as a constant reminder of the man who had previously had her heart. His hand clenched into a fist. He tried to picture instead, Ginny in one of his shirts. Something black and expensive, the top buttons undone, sleeves rolls up to her elbows. How he could slowly open each button one at a time and press his lips to the creamy skin that was revealed beneath.

It was too much. Frustrated he turned the dial on the shower until the water ran cold.

/

"Ginny?"

She turned around to see the unmistakable smile and bright coloured beanie of Calvin.

"Hey, what are you doing out so early?"

"Just thought I'd catch some quick powder before morning lessons. Are you on my list today?"

She shook her head.

"You're such a good teacher I thought I could go it alone today."

He flashed her a big grin.

"Ah that's too bad. Well do you want to catch the chair up with me? I think I only have time for one more run before classes.

"Sure thing."

Calvin was a very easy companion to have around. He was always smiling, always trying to make her laugh. She arrived at the bottom of the slope, face flushed from the exercise, her heart pounding from the thrill of travelling at speed. It didn't quite match the exhilaration of flying, but it was close.

"I'll see you later then" she said breathlessly.

"I'll be here," he paused, "Ginny, do you think you might want to go out for drinks sometime?"

She was taken aback, but only for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do. In the light of day, those thoughts she'd had of Draco seemed silly. Immature even. Even if he returned the sentiment, which she was sure he didn't, it would never work between them. The long years of animosity would just be too hard to overcome.

In the end, those big blue eyes won out.

"Sure, I'd love to."

He gave her another gorgeous smile.

"Great, tonight?"

"It's a date."

/

Draco wasn't in the room when she got home. Part of her was relieved. She didn't know how he would respond.

"I don't owe him anything" she said to her reflection as she tried on her 4th outfit. "I'm single and I can do what I want."

Finally she settled on a lacy camisole, patterned tights, and her favourite heeled boots. Grabbing her bag, scarf and coat, she sauntered out the door. Deciding to take the stairs instead of the lift she met Draco coming up in the opposite direction.

"Looking for me?"

He leant casually against the baluster.

"Not everything is about you Draco."

"I disagree," he said languidly.

Something about his cockiness irked her. The emotional turmoil of the last few days was catching up with her and she felt her anger flare up.

"Actually, I was just on my out. I'm going on a date, _with Calvin_."

She gave a him a simpering smile and felt very smug as doubt flickered in his eyes. His jaw tightened, but when he spoke, it was quite controlled.

"The instructor? Honestly, I thought you had better taste than that Ginge."

"What's not to like? He's nice and funny-"

"Sounds boring."

"He's not boring, he's great. If anyone around here is boring, it's you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a lot of things Ginger, but boring is not one of them."

"Prove it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes"

He just watched her.

"Ha! See, you can't even think of a respon-"

Her words were cut short. In two quick steps he had closed the space between them and then his lips were on hers, hot and crushing. One hand slipped behind her head while the other slid to her waist. He leaned into her, pressing her back against the wall. Ginny's mind had gone blank. All she could feel was the fire igniting in the pit of her stomach and the searing heat of Draco's lips against hers.

Then, all too suddenly, it was over. He stepped back, leaving her breathless against the wall. She was too stunned to move, or even speak. He adjusted the collar of his jacket in a businesslike manner.

"Enjoy your date." He continued up the stairs.

/

Ginny was still reeling from her encounter with Draco when she reached the bar. Calvin greeted her with one of his usual grins.

"You look great" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure. Something with rum and pineapple juice in it. Nothing like a walk in the snow to put you in a tropical mood."

Calvin was as good a drinking buddy as he was snowboarding companion. He remained very attentive to her as the evening progressed. He asked all sorts of questions about her life and her family, which Ginny answered as best she could, considering he was a muggle.

"So you play professionally for a Welsh polo team, is that right? Following on from her gaffe the other day, Ginny had stuck with the horse riding story, her patronus was a horse after all.

She decided the team sport, played on horseback, was the closest thing muggles had to Quidditch. She just hoped he didn't ask her any in-depth questions about the rules.

Draining her third cocktail, Ginny stood up and reached out to steady herself.

"Oops" she giggled, "I think this is going straight to my head. I sort of missed dinner."

"Why didn't you say so?" He grabbed her hand. "Let's find something to eat."

/

As they were walking home hand in hand it began to snow. The whole setting was really very romantic Ginny thought. They stopped once they reached the hotel. Turning to face her, he took her other hand.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah me too. Thanks. I really needed that."

"I'm glad you had fun." She looked into his eyes. They were just so big and blue and totally without guile. Completely different from a certain grey-eyed person she knew who always kept his true emotions hidden away. She could feel the snow becoming heavier. Flakes collected on her eyelashes as she looked up at Calvin.

"Well, goodnight."

He turned suddenly shy.

"I um, I'd really like to kiss you."

She smiled and leaned into him. The kiss was soft and gentle. Nothing like the one she had received earlier. It was sweet and pleasant, but there was no…fireworks.

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. She had thought Draco was perhaps the worst person who could have interrupted her at that moment.

She was wrong.

Breaking away from Calvin she spun around to find Ron staring back at her. He was very red.

"Ginny, what the hell?"

"Ron!"

"What do you think your doing!? What about Oliver? You have a boyfriend! She has a boyfriend," he added to Calvin.

"No I don't Ron. We're over. We broke up weeks ago." She glanced at her companion apologetically.

"What? When? Why!?"

She put her hands to her temples. This was too much.

"Calvin I'm so sorry. I'm going to need to sort this out. Can we do this another time?"

"Hey, no problem. I'll uh," he glanced toward Ron, "see you on the slopes."

He beat a hasty retreat.

Ron was still staring at her, aghast. Harry stood just behind him.

"How could you not tell me? Tell us? Harry mate, aren't you shocked?"

Harry shrugged, "Luna said this morning that maybe something was up with them. I figured she'd tell us when she's ready."

Ron threw up his hands. "No one tells me anything!"

"Yes Ronald, perhaps it's because you go around ruining people's dates and yelling at everyone."

"Date? You shouldn't be dating. You just got out of a relationship! Back me up here Harry."

Harry shook his head, retreating.

"Shut up! You don't run my life. You've done enough. Can you please just go inside and leave me in peace."

"No bloody way. You're coming up with us right now. At least there, I can guarantee you won't go snogging Malfoy."

 _If only you knew_ she thought wryly.

/

Ron refused to leave until he had delivered her right to her door. A sympathetic Harry trailed behind them.

Draco said nothing as she climbed into bed.

Whether he was truly asleep or just pretending she didn't know. Hesitantly she extended her hand towards him, but something held her back. With a sigh, she rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Well there we go, finally a bit of action. Much more to come next chapter so with that in mind:**

 **CONTENT WARNING- Do not pass this point if you don't want to see the sexy times.**


	7. That wasn't supposed to happen

**Chapter 7 "That wasn't supposed to happen."**

"Fuck."

Draco stared at the ceiling. He had awoken to an empty room. Ginny had risen early, or maybe she had never come home at all. He scowled just thinking about it. Nothing was going to plan. He hadn't planned on liking the girl.

He hadn't really planned on spending much time with her in the first place. He was losing control and he hated it. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts he had used routine and discipline to keep himself on track. It was only thanks to his mother that they had escaped time in Azkaban. He never wanted to go back to how he used to be. He exercised self control in every aspect of his life. Be the good boy, behave impeccably, keep up the family name. He worked hard, ate well, kept fit and hid his emotions.

Now it was as though none of that mattered. Every time he was in the presence of the redhead he had stopped caring. He didn't care what anyone else thought, or what his father would say or whether it was the right thing. He just wanted her. He had tried to convince himself that it was just lust. She was attractive after all and he was only a man, but seeing her leaving last night had brought on a jealous rage he couldn't contain. All the control he had built up over the last three years was slipping away and he almost hated her for it.

Staring out the window at the thickly falling snow he ran a hand through his hair. They had all agreed no one would ski today. They needed a rest and the forecast predicted high winds later in the day. He needed to get out of the room before Ginny came back. Draco was determined to stay away from her as much as possible. He couldn't risk any more lapses like last night.

/

Gathering his things he headed up to the roof, where he hoped a long hot soak might just ease his mind. His hope was short lived however, as the only person occupying the tubs at this time of morning was a certain fiery haired Gryffindor.

"Looking for me?"

She parroted his words from the previous evening.

"Looking to be alone."

Ginny too, had come to be alone. She needed to work through what had happened with Draco last night.

Uninvited, he joined her in the tub.

She avoided looking directly at him, giving Draco plenty of chance to examine her closely. The snow was still falling, collecting in a frosty white crown upon her red waves. Flakes stuck to her lashes, and melted where they touched her delicate, pale skin. She was beautiful. His fists clenched beneath the water as he had to stop himself reaching for her. _Keep in control._

Draco made a decision. Clearly, he wasn't going to be able to stay away from Ginny, so he was going to have to make her want to stay away from him.

"So how was your date?"

"None of your business actually."

"That bad huh?"

She shot him a look and he put on his trademark smirk.

"Hmm. I really got under your skin last night, didn't I?"

She frowned. "Don't flatter your self. As if you had any effect on me, other than my gag reflex."

He chuckled. The sound was low and intimate. He slid over to her.

"You know what I think? I think you're a dirty. Rotten. Liar."

He emphasised each word, creeping ever closer.

"You think wrong." Her words were firm, but her voice lacked conviction.

"You're telling me," he said softly, "that if I kissed you, right here, right now, that you would feel… nothing."

"Nothing." Even as the words left her lips she leaned towards him until their faces were only inches apart. She looked up at him, hazel eyes wide. Draco steeled himself. This was going to hurt… him as well as her.

"Yeah… Not that it matters." He leant back abruptly. "You're not really my type. I mean, you're great and all Ginger. But let's be honest, a Malfoy could never fancy a Weasley. My father would have a fit."

Immediately her face closed over again.

"You know what _Malfoy_. I've had enough of you blowing hot and cold." She stood up. "You're right, I would feel something if you kissed me. I'd feel disgust. Disgust at you, and your cold eyes and smarmy face, and disgust at myself for letting my standards get so low. So…" She stepped out of the tub, "As far as I'm concerned, you can take your stupid blonde head, and shove it up your arse."

Without even bothering to cover herself in a robe, she yanked open the terrace door and disappeared. Draco watched her go regretfully. _It's for the best_ he reminded himself.

Ginny got back to the room and covered her face with her hands. She felt so embarrassed that she had allowed him to do that to her. Reel her in, only to brush her off.

Well, two could play at that game and she wasn't going down without a fight.

 _Stupid, spoilt, brat of a Slytherin_. She thought vehemently. _I'll show him just how fanciable a Weasley can be._

/

To her great relief, the girls were eating alone when Ginny caught up with them at lunch time. Evidently, Ron and Harry had told them about the end of her date the night before.

"It's a shame," said Hermione. "He seems super nice. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah, err, maybe," she replied with a slight twinge of guilt. Ginny knew that if she did see Calvin again, it would probably be to spite Draco.

Hermione stood and begun gathering her things together "Well I better get going, I need to look over some paperwork."

"But 'Mione you're on holiday."

"I know, but I didn't want to leave it too long. Mathers in the office is simply hopeless and O'Murphy never files anything correctly. It will only take a few hours and then I'll see you at dinner." She rushed off, her mind already on her work.

"So." said Luna, after she had left. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

Ginny had been playing with her food. A sudden thought struck her and she realised exactly how to get back at Draco. A slow grin spread across her face as she formulated a plan.

"Luna, we're going shopping."

Breaking the rule about no magic they apparated down into the valley, where there was a decent sized town. Ginny dragged her friend from shop to shop.

"Gin, what exactly are we looking for?"

Ginny wasn't quite sure herself, just that she would know it when she saw it.

A store caught her eye. _Boutique_ _L'amore_. The girls headed in and Ginny rifled through the racks until she came across what she was looking for. She held it up for Luna to see.

"Perfect."

/

They ate in a slightly fancier restaurant that night. Hermione had wanted to celebrate the halfway mark of their holiday. Ginny decided to wear the red dress. She and Draco barely spoke a word to each other throughout the meal. Ron, still in mourning for his beloved Oliver, had not noticed a thing. Meanwhile, Harry and Luna had kept Hermione busy with talk of their plans to go snow mobiling the next day.

Draco was already dressed for bed when Ginny came up the stairs. She didn't miss the fact that he had added a black t-shirt to his usual grey pyjamas pants.

 _Nice try_ she thought, _but I'll have you out of that in five minutes_.

"Unzip me?"

She gave him what she hoped was an innocent smile and turned her back to him.

Carefully he moved her hair to the side so he could reach the zipper. His fingers grazed the back of her neck and he pulled downwards, opening her up. Without stepping away, she shimmed out of the dress. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She kicked it aside and ever so slowly she stepped around the end of the bed to reach her side.

Draco could only stare at her retreating form. The low cut bra moulded to her body, accentuating her modest breasts. The matching panties were so tiny, they covered barely anything at all, but that was not what struck him. It was the colour. Green.

 _To contrast her hair_ he thought.

He tried desperately to sound casual. "No shirt tonight?"

"I decided I'm done with that shirt" she said lightly, turning back to face him. "Time to move on, don't you think?"

For a moment his eyes raked over her body, drinking her in. He forced himself to look away. He was so close to losing control.

"I can see what your doing Ginger, and it isn't working."

She carefully arched an eyebrow, an exact replica of the expression he so often wore.

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco."

Without even realising, he moved towards to her. She mirrored him.

"You don't want this. You're just trying to prove a point."

Her temper flared. "You don't know what I want."

They were face to face at the foot of the bed. He lowered his voice.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ginger." It was almost a growl.

Stubbornly, she jutted out her chin and looked up into his eyes.

"I think I can hold my own."

"Then I'm calling your bluff."

All of a sudden he pulled her to him. Their lips met, hot and fierce. Draco felt a smug smile creeping over Ginny's face, transforming into a gasp as he lifted her off her feet.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and they fell onto the bed together. His mouth found hers and her hand snaked around the back of his head, pulling him closer. It didn't feel close enough. She wanted more. His hand found a breast and he teased it through the lace, feeling the nipple harden between his fingers.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she yanked it up over his head. They came together in a kind of fevered desperation, neither willing to hold back anymore.

Her hands were now free to explore his exposed skin. They skated across his back, running over the smooth muscles and slipping around to his front where she could finally run her fingers across the abs she had so long admired. He broke the kiss to press his lips against her neck. Moving lower he trailed kisses between her breasts. A quick flick of the clasp on the front and they burst forth. Pink nipples stood stiff and needy as her bra was discarded. His mouth continued lower and he backed off the bed. Reaching the scrap of fabric that was her panties, he placed his hands at her sides and hooked his fingers under the lace. She raised her hips, eager to assist him and her underwear was flung aside.

He stood, looking down at her appreciatively. Desire glinted in his eyes causing heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. He never broke eye contact as he removed his pants. She bit her lip in anticipation as she gazed at his erect manhood.

Draco climbed over her. Grabbing each wrist, he held her to the bed. He was in control and she got the definite feeling that this was how he liked it. His lips moved to her jaw line and she threw back her head, exposing her throat. Gently, he ran his teeth along her skin. All the sensations were overwhelming and she squirmed beneath him. Pressing her body upwards, she made it clear that she wanted to feel him.

He brought his face up to hers, until they were cheek to cheek.

"Are you ready?" he breathed in her ear.

Unable to speak, she nodded.

She felt his member touch her entrance, and then the length of him plunged into her, every bit as exquisite as she had imagined.

He sucked in air though his teeth.

"Fuck, Gin"

She began to pant. He pulled out and just as quickly slammed into her again. She let out a gasp as the breath was knocked from her. He began thrusting in earnest and their mouths came together once more. At some point, he released her wrists and her arms wrapped around him, nails digging in. She could feel the pressure mounting as he drove in again and again. It was hard and fast, and passionate. Her muscles tensed as she felt herself building to climax. She couldn't help but moan, growing louder in volume as she came closer and closer.

"That's it, come for me darling" he whispered. It was enough to push her over the edge. He body spasmed as endorphins rushed through her, causing every neve to tingle in the most pleasing manner. A few strokes more and Draco too, found his release.

For a moment they both lay there breathing heavily. Carefully he eased out of her, but continued to lie on top, his weight pressing down in a comforting manner. She could feel the sweat begin to cool on her skin. As he rolled to the side, they stared at the ceiling.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I never meant to go through with it. I was going to make you beg, make you want me and then just walk away."

"Whoops."

"Whoops is right."

She moved towards the edge of the bed only to find herself pulled back into his arms.

"Oh no," he murmured, "You don't get away that easy. I've got you now, I'm not letting go."

It felt as though all the sexual tension that had built up over the past few days had been released and they were finally able to see each other clearly. He looked down at her and for once his face held no smirk or sceptical expression. It was just… Draco.

She placed her hands on his face as he kissed her again. This time was completely different; soft and incredibly gentle. He stroked her hair lightly.

"So… how about round two?" He suggested. "Slower this time."

She wiggled her hips.

"I'm ready when you are."

 **So there you go.**

 **We have now reached approximately half way through the story. We also venture into the realm of incomplete chapters so updates will be a little slower from now on. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
